The major objective of the proposed treatment research study is to investigate the effectiveness of Bicultural Effectiveness Training (BET) as an intevention modality in the treatment of adjustment reactions and mild conduct disorders in Cuban American adolescents. In order to investigate the effectiveness of BET it will be compared with an established modality of treatment, Structural Family Therapy which has been found effective with this population (Scopetta, King and Szapocznik, 1977; Szapocznik, Scopetta and King, 1978). The idea for this study developed from two somewhat parallel research traditions at the Spanish Family Guidance Center. One of these research traditions which has permeated the major thrusts in services research, led to the development, establishment and evaluation of structural Family Therapy (Szapocznik, Scopetta, and King, 1978) as a culturally sensitive, efficient and effective mode of treatment for Cuban American adolescents and their families. As part of this work, acculturation related dysfunctions were treated through structural Family Therapy.